More Than the World
by Chiefie
Summary: (New story to fanfiction.net, same old Chief.) Everything seems to be going perfectly for Peapod Kid. He has money and power; to everyone around him, he is living the American dream. However, things take an unexpected turn when the one he loves is gone.
1. The Downfall

Note: Well, I guess I felt like I should at least post something new here,  
since it's been so long since I have. I've been busy on my book (among other things) lately, but I wrote this little story a while back. It was a  
birthday present for my girlfriend at the time, but I finally figured I  
should post it up here. I hope you guys like it, and be sure to send me  
plenty of reviews.  
  
More Than the World  
  
By Matt S. C.  
  
For Katie  
  
1. The Downfall  
  
"No, no, that just won't do. I need you to take away the stocks on Wankyland and put them on Yahoo Sodas. People just cannot seem to resist a good Yahoo soda these days." Peter Johnston Carr stood with his cell phone in the middle of the fourth grade hallway. Eager students were shoving their way past, but he insisted on speaking with his stock broker, a gruff, man known as John Quorum, indifferent to virtually everyone but his clients.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Pete, but I can't promise anything of the sort. You know how the market has been shaky the past few days," the man replied, strangely intimidated by a boy just nine years old.  
  
Peter sighed and spoke decisively through the receiver. "So I guess that will just have to do now, won't it?" The tall, intelligible boy heard the resonation of the school bell behind him and forced himself to proceed to his classroom. "I'm terribly sorry John, but it appears that I have to enter Simmons' classroom now. I'm sure you remember how the man reacts to cellular phones. I'll speak with you later." He began to fidget with his sweater vest and tie as he walked in the door. People were always asking him why he dressed so exquisitely for public school, and he always responded, "It makes me feel professional". Nearly every aspect of Peter's life he took with the utmost seriousness, and he assured himself that a life opportunity could approach at whatever time it chose, and that he would be prepared to strike at any given moment.  
  
As he walked into the constantly decorated classroom, he felt a hard slap on his back. "Hey, Peapod Kid," a whiny voice exclaimed from behind, obviously the same one that had struck him moments earlier. He realized immediately the identity of his attacker, and turned around to see the uncombed black hair of his best and only male friend.  
  
"Hello, Park," he replied cordially to his friend, who was undoubtedly smaller and immature in comparison to himself, but he seemed to enjoyed him for his company. They had come up with each other's nicknames earlier in the year, since Peter didn't really care for his name, and Park's real name, Kallel, was far more humiliating.  
  
Park threw one of his sky-blue sweater sleeves onto Peter's shoulder. "So, how's everything in the stock market?"  
  
Peter shrugged his fairly broad shoulders. "Oh, it could be much better than it is currently. Stocks are basically moribund on everything, so if things don't start improving in the near future, it seems eminent that I'll have to sell. You know me, Park, and I don't like to be defeated so easily." Peter walked on to his neatly organized desk at the back of the classroom, with Park following close behind.  
  
Park suddenly became enveloped in curiosity, and bravely tapped Peter on the shoulder. "Peapod, I was just wondering why you try so hard in all of this business stuff. You're only nine years old, and you have the rest of your stinking life to mess around with the stock market. Why worry about it in the fourth grade?"  
  
Peter took his seat in his lacquered wood desk, and pounded his fists against the cheaply made structure. "I've hold you this before, Park. You always have to be prepared for everything; otherwise you will never take advantage of the greatest opportunities life has to offer. If I'm prepared now, I'll be successful further on in life."  
  
"But sometimes you can't be prepared for everything. A lot of the best things in life can happen without you being able to prepare for-"  
  
"No," Peter interrupted acutely. "There is no proof of that, and without the necessary preparation, those opportunities would never come along in the first place." The bell quickly rang a second time, and Park abandoned his interrogation.  
  
Ever since his early childhood, Peter had been taught to handle everything with as much care and preparation as possible. Life was a business, and you had to make sure you ran it properly. Peter's father, the well-known Richard Westhouse Carr, had grown wealthy off of founding a telecommunications firm, and he instructed Peter since day one that "simple pleasures will always get in the main purpose of life: absolute success. Be ready for any situation, and use whatever resources you can to your advantage."  
  
Peter had purchased his own stocks at age seven, and had earned a significant slice of the stock market a year later. By now he was dabbling in near-million dollar affairs and keeping track of the market on his pocket PC. Class had transformed into a mere distraction, since his knowledge surpassed everything they lashed out at him. People were always asking him why he was even staying in a public school environment, and he generally had no complete answer for them. Sure the companionship of Park was beneficial to his happiness, but something further held him back that he didn't speak about with anyone, not even his best friend.  
  
Nadine Bayes didn't appeal to many people as anything special. She was the best friend of the most popular and superficial girl in school (who often stole the attention of many), and she was not considered the most attractive girl by any standards of the normal student. She was the kind of girl that would often feel neglected at school dances, but went to them solely for her friend Rhonda's happiness.  
  
To Peter, however, Nadine was something far beyond ordinary. He did not only find her attractive, but beautiful in her own right. He had spoken to her on numerous occasions, and she quickly became his only real acquaintance outside of Park. She was attentive, and always seemed to care about what he said, no matter how disinteresting it would appear to other people. Not only did she posses this quality, but she was caring and sensitive, as well. These traits did infatuate Peter, but not nearly as much as her overall security in herself. She didn't try to disillusion herself by being someone she wasn't; she collected insects, and was open and genial about it. Peter had made it nearly a point to talk to her at least once every day, since she always would have something fascinating to tell him; something to give him a reason to stay in this run-of-the-mill public school another day.  
  
On this very morning, Peter sulked through Simmons' irrelevant lectures on the War of 1812 and earth science until the bell echoed loudly through the halls, signifying lunchtime for the students. In nearly one systematic movement, the entire class rose and paraded down to the lunchroom. Peter never trusted his nutrition in the hands of the impetuous cafeteria ladies, so he sat down at an empty table with his insulated lunch sack filled with a cleanly-made BLT sandwich, a gourmet roll, and a carton of freshly made apple juice.  
  
As he rhythmically nibbled on his sandwich, he watched Nadine approach his vicinity, more than likely to sit down at her reserved table behind him. On most occasions Peter took advantage of the opportunity and opened his mouth to her as she walked by, while her six strands of braided blonde hair followed the movements of her body. This particular occasion proved to be no exception for conversation.  
  
Peter ran his hand through his gelled-down brown hair to make certain that he was in a worthy condition to talk to one of his elite acquaintances. Nadine had nearly brushed past, her caramel-colored skin mesmerizing his eyes, before Peter had even said a customary greeting. Deciphering the situation, he hastily spoke up.  
  
"Hello, Nadine," the composed boy said openly to his love, who quickly turned back her head and smiled while adjusting the ruffles of her green t- shirt.  
  
"Hey, Peapod Kid," Nadine replied pleasantly while pulling up a nearby chair to the round table. "What's going on?" Even if Nadine didn't wish to talk to someone, you would never know by how open and amiable she was with each and every individual she came into contact with.  
  
Peter chuckled and cracked his knuckles on the table, a habit that had increasingly worsened over the years. "Um, nothing too spectacular. My stocks are dropping again, and my father is leaving tomorrow on a business trip to London. Any highlights of your own life you'd care to discuss?"  
  
Nadine laughed, and was often humored by Peter's impressive vocabulary. "Well, I caught a rare yellow-spotted butterfly yesterday, the first one of its kind I'd seen in months. It was so beautiful; you should have seen it. It was floating around almost as if it didn't have a care in the world." Nadine was talking in a rather peculiar manner for her; instead of being direct and upfront, she seemed to be dragging her words out, almost as if she had a guarded secret to hide.  
  
Quickly noticing her unorthodox behavior, Peter quickly spoke up. "So is that all you desire to talk about?"  
  
His good friend sighed, and placed her dark arms on the table, preparing a place to rest her head. She mumbled out in a quiet and downtrodden voice, "No. I just found out last night that my family and I are leaving early tomorrow morning."  
  
Peter beamed at the opportunity for his friend, not comprehending her sudden depressive demeanor. "Well, why would you be saddened by that? Vacations are terribly, terribly, exciting. You receive some much-needed tranquility, and-"  
  
"It's not a vacation, Peapod," Nadine said, continuing her troubled mumbling. "My dad's in the Navy, and he's getting reassigned to a base in Miami. Today is my last day here at P. S. 118."  
  
Peter, in hearing this appalling news, quickly traced through his mind for any hope of a solution. What should he do? What could he say to the one person that meant more to him than anything else? He wasn't prepared for anything of this magnitude! He wanted to grasp hold of her tiny hands, and gush out everything. To say that she was more than a friend to him, more than the world itself could ever offer! However, his mind kept pulling him back. "Be ready for any situation," his dad had always told him, but he wasn't prepared for anything like this unexpectedness.  
  
So instead of taking advantage of the sudden opportunity, Peter grew uncomfortable and quiet. He didn't make any attempt at conversation, and simply allowed himself to sit there, wide-eyed and in complete shock. He never even took a minute to adjust his glasses, which were lying crooked on his face.  
  
After an extended period of this same silence, Nadine rose to her feet, and looked down at Peter despondently. That grim expression on her face stayed with the young entrepreneur for years to follow. "I'm sorry, Pea-I mean, Peter," she said glumly. "Well, um, Rhonda's coming, so I'll guess I'll talk to you later, huh?" Watching Peter lower his dejected head down onto the table, Nadine slowly proceeded to Rhonda's table.  
  
Peter couldn't believe himself. He had watched the only human being he loved walk away from him, most likely to never speak with him again.  
  
He loved her, but he allowed the moment to get away.  
  
*-*  
  
Later that evening, Peter's eccentric family met in their formal dining room, a marble-tiled area on the far east of the Carrs' multi- million dollar mansion, a magnificent, three-story building that stood on the outskirts of Hillwood City. Chandeliers were hung from the ceiling, and lobster tails were being served, freshly captured from the ocean only a few days before the meal.  
  
Richard Westhouse Carr, Peter's father, sat down last to the table while pulling a white handkerchief over his lap. He was a tall, intimidating figure that appeared to be sturdy, but trim at the same time. His gray hair was greased back on his head, and his demeanor remained indifferent, much as it was when he had left in his Rolls Royce earlier that morning.  
  
Peter's mother, the exquisite Jane Grace, impacted Peter in strict opposition from his father. Not the looming figure the young man feared but highly respected, Jane proved to be much more of a happy, free spirit. She was one of Peter's good acquaintances as well as his mother, and he could usually talk to her about any difficulties of his troublesome childhood. She was heavily involved in theatre before the marriage, and some of her skill in speech became quite useful in assisting her son.  
  
This particular evening dinner was solemn and quiet, which was rather atypical for the Carr family, especially with Richard departing the next morning. To add to the matter, Peter was torn between talking to his parents about his conflict and sudden depression, or acting casual and making the whole matter appear to be insignificant. However, he could not submit himself to performing either, so he followed his pattern that failed him that very morning, and remained silent.  
  
After a period of time, his mother finally spoke up. "So Peter, how was your day at school? Nothing less than perfect, I presume." She fiddled with her tiny hands as she spoke, a sign that meant she was simply attempting any form of conversation. She ran her fingers through he thin, brown, hair.  
  
Peter nodded his head in agreement to his mother's inquiry, and spoke softly to conceal the appearance of lying. "Yes, mother. School was precisely the same school it always is for me. Everything went by flawlessly, and I excelled far beyond the performance of my fellow classmates." After he spoke, silence filled the dining room yet again. Peter returned his attention to a dinner roll lying on his plate.  
  
Realizing the noticeable glare from his caring wife, Richard looked at his son while wiping lobster meat off his lips. "Yes, son, that sounds fantastic. You just be sure that you keep up the outstanding performance while I'm away, and eventually you can be as successful as your father. Just remember that "Simple pleasures will always get in the main purpose of life: absolute success."  
  
"And be ready for any situation, and use whatever resources you can to your advantage. I know, father," Peter interrupted, not feeling up to the accustomed comments of his father. They all seemed worthless to him presently.  
  
Feeling suddenly bothered of his present activity; Peter quickly rose from his cushioned seat, placing his handkerchief on the table. "I wish to be excused now." He rushed out of the dining room, slamming his bedroom door and leaving his parents to ponder the mentality of their son.  
  
Walking inside his exceedingly large bedroom, Peter glanced around at the numerous electronics and action figures. He had a plasma television hung against one wall, and over three hundred books stacked on his mahogany bookcase, over half of which he had never even opened.  
  
Still as mentally distressed as he was when he heard the dreadful news, he crawled back onto his king-sized bed and tossed his sweater vest and tie up against the wall, hitting his autographed movie poster of Evil Twin 2. After that he took very little in humoring himself, other than staring up at the gold-plated ceiling fan that spun continually, never slowing down or fluctuating in the least.  
  
He gazed up at the fan for the longest time, while thoughts traveled through his head of Nadine and finding some way to keep her with him. "If I have all the money to buy everything I have, why can't I afford the one thing in life I really want?" Everything surrounding him, from the expensive suits to the laptops and pagers, meant nothing to him. They were all material possessions, and someone with his financial status could regain them instantaneously if they were lost; but the one thing that meant more to him than all of his riches was vanishing from his life, possibly for eternity. If only he had the courage to tell her how he really felt! How different things could have been! Much to his misfortune, he didn't even have her phone number, so he couldn't even confess if he wanted to (which he desperately did at that very moment).  
  
So lying there on his bed, and wondering how he could ever put his life back together, Peter finally closed his eyes, excluding himself from everything but his own personal thoughts. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to fall in love again. He'd never want to place himself in another predicament like this.  
  
After closing his eyes, Peter quickly grew drowsy and exhausted, and with the thoughts of rejection and sadness still lingering in his mind, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
He left P. S. 118 for good the following day. 


	2. The Restoration

2. The Restoration  
  
Seven years later.  
  
Standing outside of Hillwood Leaders' Academy on a balmy Friday afternoon in October, Peter watched the glossy back limousine park against the shoulder of the two-story brick building. It was said that Peter resembled his father more and more every day, and at six foot two inches, and with a strong, stocky, build; the statements had some justification.  
  
Peter had grown from being a nine-year old stockholder to a teenage genius. He stood on the brink of creating his own computer software corporation, tentatively named Tomorrow Incorporated. He held over ten million dollars in his numerous accounts, and was heralded by Time Magazine as one of the "50 greatest people under eighteen that will shape the future." To put it bluntly, Peter Carr was viewed by many as having the perfect life. He had money, power, and anything he desired.  
  
Nearly having to toss anxious women off of his limousine, Peter climbed into the automobile and adjusted his glasses, which were nearly knocked off by the feminine mob. He had the expenses to correct his vision, but he felt the eyewear added to his overall character. His brown hair had remained virtually unchanged since the fourth grade, and even his particular taste in fashion remained unaltered, with the exception of the school jacket, which covered up most of his clothing and made him feel uniformed.  
  
Despite his success, however, Peter was consistently amiable with most of his colleagues. After finally catching his breath, he shouted out over the screaming girls at Lucas Robbins, his aging chauffer. "Lucas, drive me to Park's household, and pronto." Lucas was a feeble man with dark skin and thinning hair, but thankfully had not lost his hearing in his elderly age.  
  
"Yes, sir," Lucas replied while swerving the limousine out onto Carlson Street, which was exceptionally gregarious at this time of day with people venturing from one place to another. It never seemed to be a simple task in getting across Hillwood City during the mid-afternoon rush hour.  
  
Peter remained in silence throughout much of his journey to his friend's abode on the other side of town. If one thing appeared to be terrible about Peter's successful life, it surely was his lack of companionship. Despite all of the rabid individuals desiring his company, he had severe difficulty in actually finding a close friend to just speak openly to. That explains why he found himself knocking on Park's front door, the exact same front door he knocked on nine years ago when he was enrolled in public schooling.  
  
Park's homestead was anything but a wonder to look at, and with its unattractive brick walls, dying plants, and repulsive smell, it almost disgusted Peter to be so near a building of such decay. Nevertheless, he still cared enough about his friend to overcome the hardships of his very life.  
  
After waiting patiently for a few seconds, Park walked outside and shook the hand of his good friend. "Hey, Peapod Kid," he said pleasantly, always calling Peter by his childish nickname, which seemed ancient history to him now.  
  
In comparison to whatever riches Peter possessed, Park was the opposite in poverty. His black hair was long and shaggy, and his plaid t-shirt did not ever appear close to his correct size. His jeans were old and ripped, and his shoes were falling apart at the soles. Peter had offered him financial support on many occasions, but the teenager always politely declined. Park preferred to earn his living through his own effort, and Peter applauded this effort and said no more about money to him.  
  
After looking his good friend over, Peter smiled at him and opened the limousine door for him to enter. "Come on in, Park. I thought we could relax for the afternoon at my swimming pool."  
  
"But I don't have a bathing suit, you know," Park protested while shutting the black leather-lined door behind him.  
  
"Well you can borrow one of mine for the afternoon, and give it back when you've finished up. I'd go somewhere more eventful with you this afternoon, but I'm too exhausted from the day at the academy." He made a motioning finger at his chauffer to start driving. "Take us home, Lucas."  
  
The driver pulled away from Park's property, and the raggedy boy chuckled to himself lightly. "All right, Peapod, I guess we'll go swimming. I suppose all the girls that were chasing you drove you crazy again."  
  
Peter nodded his head. "Yes, and that's an understatement."  
  
Park scratched his head, and looked at his friend puzzlingly. "You see, that's the one thing I don't get about you. I'm your only real friend, and you run around complaining that you don't have any relationships or anything of the sort. Look at you, man; you're sixteen years old, and never been kissed. You've never even gone out on a date, yet you have nearly thirty different opportunities waiting outside your limo every stinking day! As far as I even know, you've never even shown a particular interest in anyone other than yourself! So just out of curiosity, what exactly is wrong with those girls that keeps you from asking out any one of them?"  
  
While Peter spoke, Lucas pulled the limousine out onto the thoroughfare in which they dwelled. "That's exactly the problem with them, Park; they're all incredibly too easy. They don't care about me or who I am; they just care about the millions of dollars I'm worth. If I'm with a girl, I don't want it to be because of money, Park; I wish it would be real. That they would care about me terribly as much if I lived in a one-room apartment with two nickels in my wallet."  
  
The car parked itself inside the gates of the Carrs' grand mansion, and Peter and his good friend stepped out into the vivid afternoon light. "Well, let me see your laptop when we get inside. I have a pretty good plan to find you the perfect girlfriend."  
  
"Yes, Park, I'm certain you do," Peter mockingly replied while the butler, a tall, stringy man named James, held open the door for him and his friend.  
  
Park had attempted in doing just about anything to find companionship for Peter, whether it was introducing him to his acquaintances or talking about his money to any female he came across. Every one of Park's schemes had backfired, so very little seriousness was granted to Park whenever a plan of his was even mentioned.  
  
The two boys entered Peter's room shortly afterward, which had only subtlety changed from the bedroom Peter had wept in years before. An updated model had replaced the plasma television, and copies of the periodic table and calculus formulas took the place of the cheesy movie posters that had been long forgotten in the attic.  
  
Peter waived off the pestering butler with his large hands, and he started up his laptop; one with an enormous amount of hard drive, as well as a seventeen-inch monitor that was truly capacious to the eye. It happened to be the best laptop on the public market at the time.  
  
. "Okay Park, we'll at least consider your plan," he assured his straggly companion. "But it this is something that's completely idiotic, I will abolish it from my memory, just like I have the rest of your plans"  
  
Park motioned to use the computer, and Peter allowed him to sit in the leather computer chair. He spoke as he typed frantically and dialed onto the Internet. "Don't worry, buddy. I've known a bunch of guys that this kind of thing had worked for. It never helped me find my girlfriend, but it still seems to be a pretty good resource for struggling guys like yourself." Park had been dating a girl named Lila for months, who was a fairly intelligent girl that he vaguely remembered from elementary school. Peter hadn't seen them together since they became official, but Lila was supposedly singing in a rock band Park was launching.  
  
Being indifferent about Lila herself (mainly due to the lack of knowledge he had of her), Peter crouched down to get a better glimpse at his friend's Internet exploits to get the topic out of his mind. Noticing him enter in the URL www.sispersonals.com, Peter groaned and smacked Park on the back of the head.  
  
"My God, Park! If you think that I'm going to join one of those ridiculous online dating sites, you are out of your mind! You never know what kind of people you'll end of meeting over the Internet; they could claim to be seventeen and flawless, and really turn out to be some fifty-year old guy in a midlife crisis! I refuse to do anything of the sort." Peter ignored Park's protests to online dating, and walked into his enormous walk-in closet to search for a bathing suit for him and his friend.  
  
Meanwhile, Park had found the "create profile" page online and began to complete the information as quickly as he could for the benefit of his friend.  
  
Name: Peter Peapod  
  
User ID: Peter_Peapod  
  
Age: 16  
  
Occupation: Rich business entrepreneur; investor in stock market  
  
Location: Get to know me and you'll find out  
  
Height: Pretty tall  
  
Weight: Pretty skinny  
  
Hobbies: Counting my money, talking to people who care about me, and conducting big business  
  
Average income: Oodles of cash  
  
What are you looking for in a woman? Someone who looks past my money and loves me for who I am  
  
What do you hope women will like about you: Other than my money, my kind and caring nature.  
  
There was a place to post a picture, but Park left it vacant.  
  
Finding his own gray-and-yellow piece of swimwear and stepping into the marble-floored restroom to change, Peter had yet to discover that he had became a registered member of SIS Personals, the largest collection of white pages on the Internet.  
  
"I'm coming, Peapod!" Park yelled out at his friend while changing into a black-and-green swimsuit, and joining him shortly after in the afternoon sun.  
  
He left the window minimized on Peter's laptop.  
  
*-*  
  
Later that evening, after Park had departed for a band practice and supper had already been devoured, Peter had ventured back into his room. He was still dressed in his swimsuit, but had put on a white t-shirt for good measure. His house seemed extremely lonely, and for the first time in forever, placid. He quickly remembered that he had no homework, or even any business work to handle for the software corporation he was commencing. His schedule was actually free for a few hours, and it felt like supreme bliss for someone who was enveloped in scheduling so many hours of a day.  
  
He lied back on his bed (the same one he had nine years before that he had seemed to grow attached to), and he quickly discovered that his computer was still flickering on.  
  
Peter sighed, and crawled up to shut it down. "Apparently Park has forgotten how to turn off a computer. I can't honestly say I'm surprised, but-" It was then he noticed the open window at the bottom, and out of sheer curiosity and boredom, pulled it up. He read the notice aloud, which covered the entire screen in huge, black letters.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Peter Peapod, and welcome to the exciting world of SIS, Speedy Internet Service, Personals! Maybe here you can find the perfect match you have been looking for all of your life. To begin your quest for romance, click here."  
  
Below the message there appeared a line of tiny words that read:  
  
"You have two messages! Click here to read them."  
  
Peter honestly couldn't believe what he was reading. Despite his obvious opposition to the idea, Park had signed him up for the Internet service, all the same. A person of his financial status shouldn't be in a program like that! At least his friend was munificent enough to not put his real last name, otherwise real trouble could have surfaced. The idea of his friend lying to him still disgusted him, though (even if he never actually agreed to not signing Peter up).  
  
At first glance, the whole ordeal seemed entirely preposterous. How could you fall in love with someone without holding their hand, or talking to them face to face? Peter pondered the issue for several minutes, and realizing a strong desire inside him to simply prove his point to Park, he went to see what these amazingly important "messages" were. One was another moronic message from the SIS people telling him to enjoy the service, and sign up for numerous other things in which they offered. He hastily deleted it, and went on to the next message, which was from a user named "Purty_lady7".  
  
"Hello there, Peter_Peapod. I see you have just joined the service, and I assure you that you'll have a great time here! My name is Jamie Smiles, and I am 5'5'', 135 pounds, and with a perfect body. I read your profile, and it said you had lots of money. I like lots of money. Reply, baby."  
  
Purty_lady7  
  
"Well, that proves my point exactly," Peter said to himself while deleting that idiotic message and maneuvering his mouse up to the close button at the top of the screen. However, a spark of strong interest came over him, and he clicked up on the "search" button on the SIS homepage. Maybe, with a little bit of luck, something decent could come from this venture, after all.  
  
Looking inquisitively at the search bar in front of him, it read out to him "To perform a search, either enter your request by screen name, location, and/or first and last name." Feeling more enlightened than he even expected, Peter chose to search by name, and entered only the name of his desire. A name that he had not forgotten, even nine years after her sudden, heartbreaking, departure.  
  
"Nadine Bayes."  
  
With his cable Internet connections as they were, he barely had to await any results before a new screen popped up with the SIS logo and a small list of black words.  
  
"Congratulations! Your masterful search of our databases has yielded 24 results! Click on the desired person below to read their profile.  
  
Reading the names aloud, Peter scrolled down the miniscule list.  
  
"Nadine Hayes? No, that's not her. Kareen Gray? Still not any success for me to find. Possibly this whole escapade is already a waste of my time." He had nearly decided on shutting down his computer when he saw the final name on the list. In complete ecstasy and excitement he nearly collapsed on the floor when seeing it. The name read "Nadine Bayes" and the age "16"! He quickly opened up her profile, which was picture-less, but contained a considerable amount of information, enough to make Peter happier than he had been in ages.  
  
Name: Nadine Bayes  
  
User ID: Butterfly72  
  
Age: 16  
  
Occupation: A high school student  
  
Location: Miami, Florida  
  
Height: About average height, 5'4''  
  
Weight: About 130 pounds, which seems right for me  
  
Hobbies: I'm an avid insect collector, and I'm also into art and acting  
  
Average income: N/A  
  
What are you looking for in a man? Someone who can see me for who I am, and not pretend to be anyone other than who they are  
  
What do you hope men will like about you: My sense of humor and friendly personality  
  
Below the profile Peter noticed a blue line of words.  
  
"Send me a message here."  
  
Before even thinking up a brilliant greeting he had brought up the message page. The precise moment he did, however, his mind went completely empty. Out of every thought that was racing through his massive mind, what was he to say? There were so many things that can occur in nine years, but how can you ever be certain that you say the correct things? There could only be a specific amount of topics that she would be fascinated in hearing about.  
  
Eventually, Peter was forced to calm himself down and remind himself what it happened to be that attracted Nadine to him in the first place. He acted like the person that he was with her; he showed off his vocabulary, and he told a few jokes. There are only a select few people in this world you can truly be yourself with, but Nadine was one of the elite.  
  
So putting these thoughts into consideration (that and it was getting to be late in the evening), Peter cautiously typed away at his computer.  
  
Nadine:  
  
I am uncertain as to whether you will even remember me, but I have never forgotten you. My name is Peter Carr, but you used to call me "Peapod Kid". We attended elementary school together (that is, until that terrible day in which you departed).  
  
My friend, in what I thought was a truly impetuous notion, signed me up for this service in hopes that I would actually find someone that would at least give me the time of day. Things have changed for me; I've grown to be extremely wealthy, but nearly everyone around me cares about very little except money. I found it exceptional that you are on this service, and it came to me a pleasant surprise. You may not realize this, but you were one of the only people I ever knew that really liked me as a person, not as a opportunity for wealth.  
  
I suppose I will keep this first message pretty short. I would be enamored to hear back from you, and I would be just as captivated to see you again sometime. Anything is possible, you know? Talk to you later.  
  
-Peter (Peter_Peapod)  
  
Peter sent the message and finally shut down the computer. What an exciting evening! He could barely imagine just how incredible it would be to see his beloved Nadine again. The love he contained had relinquished from his body during those nine years, but hearing her name again, he quickly overflowed with emotion and desire. He climbed out of his leather chair and crawled into his bed, thinking of nothing but Nadine. How lovely the day they met would be!  
  
*-*  
  
Love to see you, love to know you  
  
Long to hear voice echoing in my ear  
  
Heartless feeling, crying, kneeling  
  
Never sure of what to tell the one I hold so dear  
  
*-*  
  
I want to see your face, fill my empty space  
  
Heal up this old void inside my heart  
  
I'll just sit here and grieve, no one will believe  
  
That I don't want us to part  
  
The things I said to you, I'm finding they are true  
  
To what I thought just couldn't be  
  
But you're so far away, but I can hope someday  
  
That you can be with me, but for now I'm  
  
*-*  
  
Dialing, trying to find my love now  
  
As I am hoping somehow  
  
Your beautiful face I'll see clearly  
  
I'm dialing, nothing matters more here  
  
To holding you close now, so near  
  
Those stretching miles can be so bleak  
  
Your heart matters more than the world  
  
*-*  
  
Disconnecting, my heart is wrecking  
  
I wanted everything to be so great  
  
People question, I try not to listen  
  
Their switch is set somewhere between love and hate  
  
*-*  
  
But I'll still right to find, release me from this bind  
  
You're still the only one I want  
  
But as the modem's down, my smile begins to frown  
  
Your soul inside me haunts  
  
You still mean more to me, more than I can be  
  
More than emails could express  
  
If I went around the earth, even all that worth  
  
I would hold that value less  
  
*-*  
  
I never imagined it would happen to me  
  
Everyone always told me it wouldn't be possible  
  
But now that it's happened, I've never been happier  
  
You have set me on fire  
  
*-*  
  
But I'm still dialing, trying to find my love now  
  
As I am begging somehow  
  
Your beautiful face I'll see clearly  
  
Still dialing, where nothing matters more here  
  
To holding you with me, so dear  
  
Those lengthy miles can be so bleak  
  
Your love matters more than the world  
  
*-*  
  
Peter awoke promptly the next morning. It was Saturday, and that usually meant a day of various appointments and studying for school. It was never anything he necessarily anticipated, but he had to accomplish to make the day a success.  
  
Before his parents became aware of his awakening, he quietly logged back on to his laptop and grabbed his glasses, still dressed in his pajamas and unshaven. He beamed with so much excitement to even bother cleaning up for the moment. The time in Hillwood read to be nine o'clock, but it would already be noon in Miami.  
  
After logging onto the SIS database, he looked down at the bottom of the screen to find the message bar announce he had three new messages. Hoping one of which would be from his beloved, he anxiously brought up the page to find that the first to were useless trash from more superficial girls. The third one, however, was addressed from none other than Butterfly 72! Peter couldn't believe his wonderful fortune. His hands were shaking nervously, but he managed to bring up the message.  
  
Hi Peter!  
  
Oh my God, I cannot believe that it's really you! I hadn't forgotten about you or anyone back at P. S. 118! Everything there was so incredible of an experience for me, and sometimes I even wish I were back there in Hillwood. I have a pretty good life here in Miami, but you always want to return to your hometown sometime or another.  
  
It's actually kind of funny that your friend signed you up for this! I had a boyfriend a few months ago, but I was heartbroken when he dumped me for some pretty little girl with no personality. My friends felt so sorry for me that they signed me up for this service. I'm glad I'm actually getting to hear from you again, though. To be honest, I used to have a little crush on you, but not for the money. I appreciate the compliments. I always try to be the kind of person that accepts people for who they are. I've been picked on quite a bit here for my insect collecting, but I don't let it bother me. I have so much experience at it that I feel like I can catch and label nearly type of butterfly in Miami.  
  
I'm glad things are going so well for you there. Maybe we will see one another sometime. I'm actually living now at an apartment along Miami Beach, so if you have the money you say you do, maybe you can visit me. Just tell me first so I can get ready. It seems kind of strange for me to be so blunt, but I really miss everyone in Hillwood, and I would be excited to know how they are all doing! I hope to talk to you again soon.  
  
Still your friend,  
  
Nadine (Butterfly72)  
  
Peter was again shocked by Nadine's reaction. She actually liked him just as much as he adored her! It made him all the more depressed that he hadn't told her when he had the chance! However, the chance would still be at his fingertips. He realized that his departure from P. S. 118 would be unfortunate in answering her questions about the group, but possibly she would still be excited in seeing him, anyway. Things were looking up, though. Maybe the distance between them was as bleak as could be. Peter's family had their own private jet, and with the cancellation of a few appointments, he could be in Miami in a matter of days!  
  
Now everything was falling into place. He quickly changed and bolted into the family room, to tell his parents of the exciting news. 


	3. The Beginning

3. The Beginning  
  
"All right. This is what I'm proposing to you."  
  
Peter was seated at the head of the informal dining room, a less grandiose enclosure a few rooms away from the formal seating area. His mother and father were still groggy from their overnight slumber, but Peter was already jovial and hyperactive in attitude, much more than he had seemed to be upon any occasion.  
  
The cook had already carried in freshly scrambled eggs and bacon, but Richard Carr had yet to touch his scrumptious breakfast. He had become preoccupied with staring at his son in complete astonishment of his undetermined, bouncy behavior. "Before you begin you proposal, son, are you sure you are well? Your demeanor seems peculiar, even of someone as ambitious as yourself."  
  
"No, father," he responded quickly. "I am positive that I have never felt better. I have received a message from an old acquaintance of mine from elementary school, and I am wishing to visit them for a few days in their present location of Miami, Florida. My sick days away from schooling have been minimal, so taking off a few days will not be too detrimental to my education."  
  
Peter's mother took a much more practical response to his surprising ambition, and acted concerned beyond anything else. "Now Peter, what I'm not understanding about your proposal is that you have so many opportunities for good friends here, with the Academy and your other little friend you're always running around with. So why would you want to travel to the other end of the country to spend time with an individual you haven't seen in several years? People change from elementary to high school, you know, and you could be shocked with how much they have changed."  
  
Peter placed his sturdy hands on the table, and nearly knocked over his orange juice. "But I know she hasn't! She's-"  
  
"Hm.she, eh?" Richard mumbled while looking over the changes in Wall Street. "Well, it sound to me like you're finally getting an interest in girls, son. That's a good experience to have, you know." A long period of silence succeeded his father's comment, and Peter nibbled on his breakfast nervously while the parents pondered their son's overall welfare in him going on a trip on such magnitude, not only to an uncertain location, but unescorted by either one of them.  
  
After an eternity of awkward silence, however, Richard smacked his heavy lips together and flung down the newspaper in front of him. He spoke extremely well assured. "Peter, I'm understanding now that you are growing older, and are wanting to experience new ventures of your life. Unfortunately, your mother and I will be detained this weekend with various appointments, but we realize that you have also grown to become more independent than most men twice your age. You are on the verge of starting your own corporation, so I suppose I must feel like you can be trusted traveling so far away from us. Although with all of the women I see chasing you wherever you go, I really don't understand why you feel so attached to this one. Regardless, it seems to make you satisfied to take this trip, so you may go ahead and visit your friend."  
  
Peter kept himself composed at the initial response of his father's acquiesce, but ultimately could not resist from rising to embrace both his mother and mother. "I greatly appreciate this so much. I'm going to speak with Manny immediately, and get Joseph searching for an exact location. Thanks again!" In a mix of pure bliss and anticipation to begin this exciting journey, he hastily retreated from the dining room to summon his butler, who would commence the packing and preparation.  
  
*-*  
  
Only four hours later (and shortly after noon), Peter found himself sitting inside a small 707 aircraft, the Carr family jet. Sitting in a large beige leather seat along with his chauffer, Lucas, they prepared themselves for the upcoming flight. He was instructed to bring one adult with him simply for guardianship above anything else, and he had grown attached to the aging man for some reason or another, more than likely his overall indifference to Peter's situation.  
  
Their bags were already down in the cargo department, and a tall, stern- looking man with plump arms and an unshaven beard entered the plane and examined his cargo of two individuals. Peter recognized him immediately as Manny Morrison, the Carrs' resident pilot. He smiled shyly at the teenager and Lucas, and spoke softly, but still amiable. "So, I hope you two are ready to fly. As soon as our co-pilot arrives, we'll be on our way to sunny Miami. The flight will last approximately seven hours, so we won't be arriving in Miami until late this evening." Peter sighed at the mentioning of this, since he realized that he would be further held back from reuniting with Nadine for yet another day. He kept wishing that instant would come when he could look into her eyes again, but equally similar to the unreachable stars at night, that time that he would meet his love again seemed to stretch further and further away. It nearly made him sink into his chair and fall asleep, just to take away the torture of the lengthy flight.  
  
However, he kept himself attentive and alert while the tardy co-pilot climbed into the plane with Manny. Strapping their seatbelts in and starting the engines, the plane flew off of the runway and into the afternoon sky. Hillwood shrank in size as the plane ascended, and the excitement of earlier in the morning began to return to Peter. Lucas had already grown involved in the in-flight movie, so the young man pulled a suitcase out of his carry-on briefcase to call up Joseph Jacobs, a former FBI agent that was already stationed at the Marriott hotel in which Peter was staying at later that evening. Joseph proved himself to be a valuable resource over the year, since he was a specialist in finding missing persons, and could locate just about anyone.  
  
Letting the phone ring three times, Joseph finally picked up the receiver. "This is Joseph Jacobs." His voice was high-pitched and screechy, almost the opposite of what you would expect out of an FBI agent.  
  
"Hello, Joseph. It's Peter," he replied genially to Joseph's somewhat intimidating, somewhat humorous answer to his call.  
  
"Oh," the man responded, and quickly altering his personality to be equally respectful. "Well, I'm already stationed in the Presidential Suite at the Marriott Miami, and am awaiting your further instruction."  
  
"Okay, perfect," Peter told him enthusiastically, and continued speaking while Lucas seemed to be bouncing with the excitement of the movie. "Now Joseph, I need to do run a check on anyone with the last name of "Bayes" currently residing in Miami Beach. The name is not too common, so you should be able to perform that without much difficulty. If there are numerous individuals matching that last name, look for someone in the thirties or forties, and whether or not they have any children. Then I believe we will have our match. Do you understand your mission?"  
  
"I believe so, sir," Joseph replied assuredly, his voice rising at the end of the sentence. "Would you like the results immediately."  
  
"Yes, if at all possible."  
  
"Hold on just one second, Peter. I need to get out my equipment." Joseph pulled the receiver away from his ear, and you could hear the clanging of various objects in the background. Finally, after about three minutes on hold, Joseph finally got back onto the phone. "Okay, sir. I've got everything loading up as we speak, and as soon as I can load the databases, we'll see if we can find our match." He could now hear the clicking of the numerous buttons of a keyboard. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you trying to find this person, anyway? Is there something special about them?"  
  
"Well, I suppose you could say that there was something about her that makes me want to keep searching, Peter replied, surprised by the question coming from someone that was typically more demure in personality. "I'm probably just searching for someone to latch on to, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I get what you're saying," replied Joseph, dragging on the words as he spoke. "Just don't try too hard, since nine out of ten times the worlds gonna screw you of everything. Oh, the matches are up!" He obviously used the discovery of matches as a method to excuse his rambling and continued on the newly created topic. "Well, there's a total of five matches to the name "Bayes", but it looks like only one of them is a possibility of being anything important. There's a man here named Kenneth Bayes that is forty- one years old and serving in the United States Navy."  
  
"That's it!" Peter exclaimed so abruptly that Lucas nearly jumped three feet in the air (even with his headphones on). "The principle reason Nadine left Hillwood in the first place was because her dad was being stationed at the new base! Please, my good man, tell me that your database yields an address."  
  
The line was silent, but Joseph spoke again after examining the list of information. "Oh, yes! It says that when Kenneth is home from the military, he resides with his wife and daughter at 1700 Palm Avenue, and in deluxe apartment number 2112."  
  
"Perfect!" Peter responded in nearly identical exclamation to before. "That is truly spectacular, Joseph. I'll make sure to give you a substantial raise for your services the moment I return."  
  
The peculiar man laughed, something that occurred on the most infrequent of occasions. "Glad to help you organize your itinerary, Peter."  
  
Peter halted conversation for a moment until he spoke again, in a subtle matter. "I didn't make an itinerary this time, Joseph. I think I will be better off winging it."  
  
*-*  
  
Time passed sluggishly on the airplane, and by the time Peter and Lucas touched down at Miami, it was after ten o'clock in Eastern Time. It took another extended period of time to collect the numerous pieces of baggage and approach their limousine, which was pearly white and parked outside their main terminal. Lucas climbed into the driver's seat while Peter sat in the back, unaccustomed to not having the door held open for him. Lucas drove hastily and quietly to the Marriott Miami, a sign that the wearisome flight from Hillwood had made him exhausted and irritable. Peter was more experienced in aviation, so he felt much as he always did, even if he was growing sleepy himself.  
  
The twosome finally reached their destination about eleven o'clock, and the Marriott Miami seemed intimidating and uninviting in the nighttime atmosphere. There were various windows illuminated inside the building, but they made the outside appearance of the hotel seem even more enigmatic. The Presidential Suite was located on the eleventh floor of the magnificent building, so Peter was forced to endure another tedious journey up to their room with a chauffer that could barely keep his tired eyes open. By the time of their arrival Joseph was snoring on the living room couch, and Lucas stepped quickly to the smaller bedroom on the other side of the suite.  
  
Now alone, Peter trudged back to the enormous master bedroom decorated with ornate lamps and plated picture frames. Not feeling altogether exhausted yet, he pulled out his laptop and set it on the lacquered desk in the corner of the room. Plugging it in, he quickly logged on to the SIS server to find no new messages awaiting him. Despite this, he desired to keep his communications strong with Nadine, especially since he would not be sure of her precise whereabouts. In a matter of ten minutes, he typed a quick note, but assured himself it was lengthy enough to sound polite.  
  
Nadine:  
  
Hello again from Peapod. I'm glad you feel the same way I do about this service. In all honesty I haven't dated anyone in my entire life, or really felt any desire to. However, I will admit that my feelings for you were equally strong. I am uncertain, but maybe I was never really able to get over you.  
  
I apologize for not writing more this evening, but I was just seeing how you were doing now and what was going on in your life. I am certain we will talk more tomorrow, but that is all I have the awareness to type tonight. If only life wasn't so busy. It is a terrible thing.  
  
Anyway, I hope to speak to you later.  
  
-Peter (Peter_Peapod)  
  
Now too exasperated to even wait up for a reply, Peter walked into the restroom to change. Within a matter of minutes, he had crawled up into his bed, and was cast away to the world of dreams and ultimate happiness. If only that happiness could spread to his life in reality, than the world would be simple and perfect. Unfortunately, he did not live in the whimsical world of falling stars and magic genies, so he would just have to wait to see what the world would be munificent enough to provide him with.  
  
*-*  
  
Peter woke up early the next morning, rejuvenated with energy and with more enthusiasm than he mustered at all in the previous afternoon. Getting a good night's sleep proved to be beneficial for him, and by eight o'clock in the morning, he had thrown on a polo shirt and jeans, and outfit that could be deemed more casual than anything else he dressed himself in.  
  
Quickly booting up his computer, he scanned through the SIS service to search for messages. Much to his fortune, Nadine had written him back (quite ironically, he received it ten minutes after he went to sleep). He hastily pulled the page up and it read:  
  
Peapod.  
  
Hello again. I hope you're still doing well! All those things you said to me were so sweet, and even though I've had other relationships, my friendship with you meant a lot to me back in Hillwood.  
  
With me being as tired I am, I should also apologize for typing so little tonight also. I don't really know what I'm planning; Sundays are always kind of a toss-up for me. I'll probably to the butterfly sanctuary a few miles from my house for a while. I like to get up pretty early and head over there, since butterflies don't usually move around much near people in the daytime.  
  
Anyway, I hope you have a good day, and be sure to tell me how everything goes.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Nadine (Butterfly72)  
  
He entered the living room of his suite, surprisingly, to find nobody but himself. He quickly departed from the exquisite room, and traveled down the elevator to the lobby. There who did he find but Lucas, who was as bright and chipper as ever. He had been patiently awaiting his arrival for over half an hour, but was not the least bit irritated for his desire to get a decent night's rest.  
  
Lucas smiled sweetly at the young man while he formally shook hands. "You ready to find Miss Bayes, sir?"  
  
Peter showed evidence of a smile also, a sign that this day would prove to be very pleasant in the end. "I'll be ready whenever you are, Luc. I would prefer to get some breakfast, though." As he spoke with his chauffer, he noticed a strident rumbling in his stomach.  
  
"No problem, sir. I know of a dandy place for breakfast here in Miami." Lucas escorted his responsibility out to the limousine, where he drove systematically to a small brick building only five minutes away from the grandiose hotel. Peter heard the front window roll down, and a voice resonated through the car.  
  
"Hi, welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?"  
  
"Um, yes. I would like two sausage, egg, and cheese sandwiches, two orders of hash browns, an orange juice and-" Lucas turned around inquisitively.  
  
"I'll have an orange juice as well," Peter replied to the implied question.  
  
"Make that two orange juices." The limousine rolled up to the front window, and Lucas handed the lady some money before throwing back a bag to the hungry teenager in the back seat. The moment the car was wheeling away from the eatery, Peter was quickly devouring the food.  
  
Munching on his hash browns and his sandwich at the same, he spoke with his mouth full of the various foods. "Surprisingly, I have forgotten how delicious these restaurants really are."  
  
Cackling a pleasant, but peculiar, laugh, Lucas continued onward to drive through the Miami streets, which were fairly unoccupied on an early Sunday morning. "Well sir, you better wolf that food down in a hurry. Miss Bayes' house is only ten minutes away."  
  
As Lucas drove nearer and nearer to the destination, Peter became flustered and anxious. He really wanted Nadine to be surprised by his arrival, but not overly shocked in scared, She was always an early riser, so at least he believed she would be awake. He was just so frightened of rejection! What if he had traveled all this distance to find out her feelings for him were only minimal? What could he do then?  
  
He swallowed his food just as Lucas entered the front gates of the complex. Compared to most of the apartment buildings in Hillwood, the homes were stunningly beautiful, and the vibrant atmosphere and colorful array of palm trees and plants seemed to add to the overall amazement that overcame him; that a place so inexpensive could be so gorgeous. It was something that money couldn't even purchase.  
  
Lucas circled the entirety of the car, and opened the passenger door of the white limousine. "Here you are, Master Carr; 1700 Palm Avenue. Shall I wait here for you?" He rubbed his feeble hands together and stood before Peter, who was scratching his chin in thought.  
  
"Go ahead and stay," he replied after a beat. "I'm not entirely sure if she'll be here, and I could use you again to drive me to some butterfly sanctuary near here. Speaking of which, while I walk over to the building, why don't you ask the front office of the location of this place, in case we have to head that direction. We could save some valuable time."  
  
"Sure thing, sir." Lucas quickly retreated to the front office, and Peter slowly approached the 2000 building of the vivid apartment buildings, all the while repeating the number "2112" in his head. Finally he came to a tranquil bottom-story apartment that had lilies growing on a plant out front and a green-and-brown "welcome" mat placed amicably in front of the door. He closely examined the door to discover the numbers "2112" engraved on the forest green door in gold letters.  
  
Mustering all the bravery he possibly could, he lightly tapped on the front door. He gained more confidence steadily, and the knock was louder the second time. Finally a grown woman, tall and reaching her forties, answered the door in a robe quickly thrown over her nightgown. Quickly noticing Peter's classy attire, she groaned when she looked at the teenager. "Hey kid, do you think I'm going to be interested in anything you're selling, especially at nine in the morning?"  
  
It took Peter a moment to let this statement soak in, until he finally deciphered the meaning of her statement. "Oh, I'm terribly, terribly sorry you got that impression of me. My name is Peter Carr, and I am looking for Nadine Bayes."  
  
"Oh, so that's who you are," the lady replied in relief, while wiping her tired eyes with her brittle hands. "Well, Nadine's not here right now. I think she's said something about you before, but don't you live back in Hillwood or something?"  
  
"Well yes, but I was here on some critical business and I thought I would check in on an old friend," Peter told her modestly, even if it was not the complete truth.  
  
Mrs. Bayes stood at the doorway for a moment in silence before speaking. "If I remember correctly, Nadine says she was going to the butterfly sanctuary over on Peach Street. You can head over there if you want, but I don't really know when exactly she'll be back here."  
  
Peter pleasantly shook the hand of his informant. "Thank you so much for your information, Mrs. Bayes. It will prove to be quite beneficial in my success." The door close, and Peter ran back towards the limo.  
  
"Crazy kid," Mrs. Bayes mumbled to herself as she walked back to her kitchen to make herself some toast.  
  
*-*  
  
Almost as if he was in a marathon, Peter bolted back to the limo and opened the door himself. Lucas was already sitting in the front seat with the car started and ready to go. "To the sanctuary, sir?"  
  
"Yes," Peter replied while gasping for air. "You figured out where it is, correct?"  
  
"Correct. I'll get us there as quickly as possible." Lucas, possibly reminiscing his joyride days of earlier in life, cranked up the accelerator to nearly as fast as the limousine could drive. He swirled the enormous automobile across several streets, but still with the utmost precision. It was only a brief matter of time before Lucas had parked the massive limousine out in front of the Miami Beach Butterfly Sanctuary, a picturesque park with numerous trees of several varieties, and brilliant flowers of every hue and color. Along with this spectacle of color he could already see countless specks floating through the air, each more beautiful than the next.  
  
These spectacular butterflies were circuitous to a young woman standing around them. She stood about five in a half feet tall in stature, and had long blonde hair wrapped back into a ponytail. Her slender body enchanted Peter, even with the baggy t-shirt and khaki shorts she was dressed in. Her caramel-colored skin glowed nearly brighter than the butterflies themselves, who she was attempting to capture inside her large net. He noticed a reference book in her right pocket. From the moment Peter set his eyes upon her, he felt a sensational feeling in his heart he had not felt in nearly nine years.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind that this stunning woman before him was none other than Nadine Bayes. In a bizarre way, she looked like the same beautiful girl she did so many years ago, but she appeared different at the same time. She reminded him of crown jewel of a treasure; the gold medal.  
  
Peter couldn't hold himself back any longer. He had already blown his first chance, but he wasn't going to waste any more time. He didn't have a plan, but none of that mattered to him anymore. Nadine was far too beautiful, and he was far too restless. Knowing that his time had come, he opened up the door and slowly spproached her.  
  
Nadine had yet to turn around, but the closer he came to he, the more gorgeous she seemed. Oh, how he wanted to hold him in her arms! He reached out a nervous hand to touch her shoulder, but she quickly spun around to see an unfamiliar face.  
  
In complete shock and lack of understanding, Nadine cautiously backed away from her mysterious visitor. It wasn't until he held out his hand and smiled gently that she discovered his true identity.  
  
"It's me, Nadine. It's Peter Carr; Peter_Peapod." Peter smiled once again, and the beautiful teenage girl opened her mouth in pure astonishment. After a moment, she spoke to him nervously, but pleasantly surprised all the same.  
  
"Peter? Is it really you?"  
  
He slowly nodded his head. "Yes, Nadine. It's me. I told you that I wanted to see you someday, and here I am."  
  
Finally, Nadine smiled and threw her slender arms around him. "Oh, Peter. It's been so long since we've seen each other. I really can't believe it's you! We only found each other two days ago, but here we are now, together again. How did you find me?"  
  
"Like I told you, Nadine, I have all the money I need, but that's not what I really want." A butterfly brushed by Peter's ear, and Nadine's eyes twitched and looked on the verge of tears. "Nine years ago, I made the mistake of never telling me how I truly felt, I'm not going to allow myself to make that mistake again." Nadine nodded her head, anticipating the next comment would come from the deepest of sincerities.  
  
Peter began to tremble nervously, but the words he had longed to say for so very long finally creeped out of his anxious mouth. "I love you, Nadine Bayes. Even with the distance separating us, I still love you. I never realized it until recently, but I never stopped loving you."  
  
Nadine brushed back her shimmering blonde hair, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I love you so much." Peter didn't bother about the money anymore, or any other hindrances separating him from the one he loved. He threw every thought out of his mind, and reached in and kissed Nadine softly. The kiss didn't last for a long period of time, but when their faces separated, Peter felt like he had been lifted up into the sky, never to come down again.  
  
Nadine still seemed to be overjoyed with Peter's sudden arrival, but doubts roamed inside of her mind. "But how will we make this work? I love you too, Peter, but we live so far away! How do you intend to make it work?"  
  
Peter looked deeply in her eyes, and spoke without fear. "I'll find a way, Nadine. We'll find a way." The spectacle of butterflies floating through the air delighted them even further. The rising sunlight shined down upon the new couple, and birds were singing beautiful melodies through the sapphire sky. While they watched this supreme glory of simplicity circling them, Peter clasped his hand in hers.  
  
"Sometimes, the greatest things in life you just can't be prepared for." 


End file.
